John Ryker (Earth-616)
(Leader), formerly | Relatives = Lucy Ryker (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Military General | Education = Advanced military training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Jenkins | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 2 12 | Death = | HistoryText = Early life John Ryker joined the military at a young age. He was responsible for creating the conspiracy around the assassination of John F. Kennedy. It was revealed Kennedy was really killed by two Corsican mercenaries, but at the time it was deemed too expensive to wage World War III so the idea of a conspiracy was created. The Hulk General Ryker was obsessed with capturing the Hulk. He wished to study the Hulk and gain information in order to cure his wife Lucy Ryker's cancer. Ryker's wife told him she wanted no part in a cure that came from harming innocents once she learned of his deeds from General Thunderbolt Ross. Initially, Ryker irradiated various subjects to try and duplicate the accident that created the Hulk, with the goal of allowing him to isolate the Hulk's ability to cope with the radiation and use it to heal his wife. His closest success was Private Benjamin Tibbets, who mutated into the Hulk-like Flux, but his transformation was imperfect, leading to Ryker simply breaking him to use as a near-mindless soldier against the Hulk. However, his brutal treatment of the Hulk, having finally captured him, not only broke down the mental barriers keeping the Hulk's other personalities from taking control away from the known three dominant Hulks- the 'escaped' Hulks including the Devil Hulk, but also convinced General Ross to turn against Ryker and free his long-time enemy. Taking Lucy hostage, Ross told her the truth, prompting Ryker to depart as she coldly told him that she didn't ask to be healed at the cost of innocent people. Gamma Corps General Ryker was responsible for creating the Gamma Corps, a special military unit created specifically to deal with the Hulk. He was spurred into action after his wife, who seemed to have been cured by a transfusion of Hulk blood, died from a sudden revival of her cancer. The Corps were unable to stop the Hulk, who went after Ryker, and caused Gamma Corps member Grey, who had Hulk DNA in him, to lose his temper, resulting in a Hulk-like rage that tore down Ryker's base, with the General still inside. Gamma Corps: Black Ryker returned as the CEO of the Origins Corporation, a company specializing in giving average people superpowers through gene therapy. He sent his new "Gamma Corps: Black" to harvest the DNA from Lyra the Hulks daughter. | Powers = | Abilities = * Military Training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.incrediblehulk.com/ryker.html * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Ryker * Ryker }} Category:Military Personnel Category:Businesspeople Category:World War Hulk casualties